Kakihara the Torturer: Ressurection
by KODfan
Summary: Kakihara's spirit is summoned to torture the defeated lord, Griffith. He quickly learns that it can bring him one step closer to finding the man he truly desires...Ichi. (rated M for graphic, descriptive violence)


Kakihara sat in what appeared to be a white room, empty of anything. It was and endless void.

He let out a tired sigh. The afterlife was so boring. He could always hurt himself to pass the time, but the other part of him longed for someone to hurt. He hung his head down.

"Ichi..."

The one man he had longed for was out of his grasp. He had no idea where he could possibly be, or if he'd ever see him again.

Suddenly what appeared to be a portal opened up. The only time he was allowed to leave his eternal chamber was when his spirit was summoned. Kakihara pulled himself up and stepped into the portal.

He stepped out to a surprised group of people. He appeared to be in some kind of medeval period, possible in Europe? He had only read about times like these.

"Is this for real?" he asked.

"Um...are you...Kakihara?" asked a young girl who looked like a witch. The former yakuza let out a sigh.

"Yeah. And why did you call me here?"

"I'll ask the questions!" interrupted a large, muscular man wearing what appeared to be heavy armor. Kakihara looked up at him. He looked like the kind of guy that could give him a good beating. "Schierke here summoned the greatest torturer who ever lived, and you happened to step out of that portal. But you look like some kind of court jester!"

"Greatest torturer? I'm flattered."

The large man grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him into the air.

"Listen you little shit, I've been through way too much just to let this opportunity pass me by! If you're not the grestest torturer there is, then there's no reason I should keep you alive!"

The man threw Kakihara to the ground. He sure was strong.

"I see your point. Then I'll cut to the chase." Kakihara said standing back up. "Who is it you want me to play with?"

The man crossed his arms.

"We have him chained up in a tent. I decided simply killing him is too good. I want him to feel the most excruciating, agonizing pain a person can possibly expierience."

Kakihara smirked.

"Then you've called the right man. Kakihara at your service."

"Guts." the man said in response.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, point me in the direction of this tent."

Guts pointed to it.

"Splendid."

Kakihara calmly began to walk towards it.

"H-Hey, be careful!" said Guts. "Don't be foolish. He may be chained up, but he's no pushover."

"I've got this."

Kakihara entered the tent as the rest of the group followed. Inside was a shirtless young man with long, flowing white hair. The man looked up with an emotionless stare.

"Hello there. Wanna play?" asked Kakihara. The man smirked.

"Oh Guts, why do you mock me so?"

"Griffith, this man will make you feel the torment of every soul you've taken, and every life you ruined." explained Guts. "And them I'm going to have my turn, which will make his work look like child's play."

"Is that right?"

The chains were suddenly broken off. Griffith smirked as he prepared to make his move. In a flash, Kakihara launched a single, long, thick needle at Griffith, piercing his chest and paralyzing him.

"Wha...what's this!?"

"Heh. Nice try, boy. But I think you've got a ways to go."

Kakihara took hold of the needle and dug it further into his body, causing Griffith to let out a yell. Everyone besides Guts left, unable to handle the sight.

"Prepare yourself, boy. Because the fun has only just begun."

Kakihara lifted up his hand, and Griffith found himself bound by several more chains and suspended into the air.

"Guts, if you don't mind me asking, what was the worst thing this bastard has done?"

"Well...if you must know...I'd say the worst thing he had done was when he raped Casca...she meant the world to me...and after that...she's never been the same."

"Is that so? We've got a horny little boy who can't keep his dick in his pants."

Kakihara took out a few more needles.

"Let's make a kabob out of that sausage."

Kakihara proceeded to pulldown Griffith's undergarments. Griffith grimaced as Kakihara smiled. He then proceeded to pierce a needle all the way through Griffith's testicals, causing tremendous pain, and also causing him to let out a loud scream. It was the first time Guts had heared Griffith yell out in such pain. Kakihara smiled. It really reminded him of the good ol' days. He then twisted the needle, twisting Griffith's genitals with it. He then stuck another needle in the twist, causing Griffith to let out another scream.

"Ah ha."

Kakihara took out a needle that was boiling in a pot of water. Hen then walked over and proceeded to stick it up Griffith's rectum.

Guts winced. He'd seen people been tortured before, but never before has someone has put so much thought and effort into it. Not even the torturer who had previously tortured Griffith could compare. As much as he enjoyed seeing Griffith in unbearable pain, he decided to leave Kakihara to his work.

Later that evening...

Kakihara sat down, taking a rest. Griffith was suspended in the air, his flesh hanging by several hooks on chains. His body had needles portruding out of it, along with burn marks and larger pieces of flesh hanging off.

"Was that good for you as much as it was for me?" joked Kakihara as he smoked a cigarette.

"You're definitely a twisted individual." remarked Griffith.

"Oh am I? Sounds to me like you've got your fair share of problems."

"I only did what I did in order to succeed in fulfilling my dream. Nothing else matters. You do what you do because you enjoy it."

"From what the big guy was saying, seems you do as well, however giving pain is serious business. And you've got a lot to learn."

"Listen...Kakihara, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to make you a deal."

"Heh. You can keep talking, of course if you want to make a risk, I most likely won't hold up my end of the bargain."

"See that charm over there?"

Kakihara looked over to a red egg-shaped charm sitting on a barrel.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You see, if you make a sacrifice with your blood, your most desired dream will come true."

"Is that so? You know, this sounds rather amusing. I think I'll try it."

Kakirhara got up and picked up the charm. He cut open one of his fingers and dripped the blood on it.

"Now you must make a sacrifice."

"How about you? I don't give a shit about you." said Kakihara.

"Wh-what? Why not Guts and his friends?"

"Sorry bud. My job was for you to be in pain. And this sacrifice thing sounds like worlds of hurt. I choose you. As for my wish...I want to see Ichi again. That is my one desire.

The charm suddenly came to life and let out a wail.

"NOOOO!" Griffith screamed. A large monster suddenly erupted from the ground and swallowed Griffith whole before disappearing without a trace. Kakihara was unfazed.

"Well that was something. But where's Ichi?"

A portal opened in front of Kakihara.

"Perhaps this will lead to him."

Kakihara stepped into the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
